Need You Now
by TwiSlash Unveiled
Summary: Sometimes you don't realize what's right in front of you. Written for the TwiSlash Unveiled contest. EdxEmxB, AH, Citrus, polyslash.


**TwiSlash Unveiled PolySlash Contest**

**Where three, four or more is never a crowd.**

**Pairing: Edward, Emmett and Bella **

**POV: Emmett**

**Rating: ALL stories submitted for this contest are rated M.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**TwiSlash Unveiled, this contest, and the authors of the stories submitted do not intend any copyright infringement.**

**Anonymity Disclaimer:**

**This story is the work of its author and not TwiSlash Unveiled.  
It has been submitted under the TU pen name for the TwiSlash Unveiled PolySlash contest only.  
It remains the work of the author. **

Work had fucking sucked, as usual. Fridays were not supposed to be this bad, and as I drove, I reminded myself that I should be looking forward to this weekend of reprieve, not worrying about shit I couldn't fix. I quickly determined that work would just have to wait till Monday.

I had been working for McCarty&Sons since I graduated college four years ago. It was a family run business owned by my father, and I was the head architect. I usually loved my work and rarely had days like this, but today something was just off. I couldn't shake the mood I was in, and I was tempted to go to the gym to beat the shit out of some punching bags, taking out my frustrations with work and life in general in a way that had never failed me before.

With a heavy sigh, I decided to just go home instead. The daily commute between my office and the house was only twenty minutes, and today I was thankful that it wasn't longer. I was in much need of a night in. Hopefully I could sneak up to my room and take a long, hot shower and stroke myself into oblivion. Maybe afterward, I could just grab a beer with Edward, my roommate of the last eight years, and relax. That combination was a sure way of making this day fucking better. It usually worked for me, anyway.

I pulled into the driveway and immediately noticed her car, the car of the one woman I wanted and could never have.

My heart sank to my stomach as I made my way to the front door, unlocking it and letting myself in. My eyes focused on the floor, I let my laptop bag fall off my shoulder and dropped it near the front door. I tossed my keys on the counter and finally looked up, my eyes focusing on them without my permission.

_Don't they have a room?_

"Shit, Edward. Can't you two do that shit in your room? I happen to like my fucking couch, for Christ's sake," I grumbled, trying to block my mind from registering the fact they were practically naked, grinding on each other on my couch. I quickly averted my eyes and made my way to the kitchen to grab a beer—alcohol was much needed at the moment.

Apparently I hadn't told them to knock it the fuck off loudly enough, because when I turned back from the fridge, beer in hand, they were still going at it. I popped the top off if the cold bottle and took a long pull as my eyes once again focused on the two of them. I couldn't help myself; the way their bodies moved against the other made my cock hard instantly. I shifted it in my pants to allow for more room, and in that same moment, Edward released a long groan.

_Fuck, that was sexy._

_Excuse me?_

_You heard me. That noise was fucking sexy._

_You do realize that's Edward, right? As in, your best friend?_

_Yeah, your point is?_

_No. Not possible. I don't want him like that._

_Yes, you do._

_Yes, I do._

_Fuck_.

I shook my head free of the confusing conversation I had just had with myself and took the last gulp of my beer before hightailing it to my room. This could not be happening. How in the hell could I want him like that? Why were the images coming so easily to me, images of me buried balls deep in his tight ass or him in mine while I fucked Bella three ways from Sunday? What was wrong with me? There was no way in hell that Edward would want me like that.

I was desperate to clear those thoughts from my head as soon as fucking possible. I finished taking the stairs two at a time and dashed down the hallway to my room before slamming the door and locking it. Once the the lock was set, I made quick work of pulling all my clothes off. I left a trail of clothing, my shirt, jeans and boxers all discarded on the floor between my door and the bathroom. I set the shower temperature for as hot as I could stand it, and quickly flicked my iPod on in the docking station, setting it on shuffle and turning the volume up loudly. I stood at the vanity and looked at myself in the mirror while I let the water heat up.

"What has gotten into you man? Where is this shit coming from?" I asked my reflection.

I knew I wouldn't get an answer, but it wasn't like I could run down to Edward and say, _"Hey man, mind if I join in with you and Bella, and oh yeah, mind if I fuck you, too?" _

_What the fuck?_

The steam soon poured from the shower, so I opened the glass door and stepped inside. Closing and latching the door behind me, I stood and let the water slowly glide over my aching muscles.

It didn't take long for my mind to wander to thoughts of Bella and Edward downstairs, the way their bodies moved together, the noises Edward made and the whimpers coming from Bella...

_Fuck_._..what I wouldn't give to be the one causing them to make those noises. _

My cock had sprung to life at that thought, begging for release. I growled in frustration. Obviously he knew something that I didn't. He was certainly not helping my thought process but only added to my confusion. I needed to short this shit out, get my thoughts under control.

Why the fuck was I attracted to Edward? Bella was a whole different story, of course. For starters, she was a woman. It wasn't unrealistic for me to want her; she was petite, curves in all the right places, and had long chocolate hair with beautiful green eyes. She was every man's walking wet dream—including mine. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I had beat off a time or two to images of her naked body riding me or to me taking her from behind, Jockey position, her pussy wet and tight.

_You're not helping the cock-monster one bit with those thoughts._

_Obviously, genius._

_You need to realize you want to do similar things to Edward's body as you do Bella's._

_Again...obviously! You think I don't fucking know that? You think I don't realize the thought of him naked under me, in me, almost causes me to lose my shit? Fuck!_

_Alright, asshole, your arguing with yourself again. Get a grip. You can handle this. Breathe._

_Right. Breathe._

I took a deep breath through my nose and tried to clear my head once more. The hot water left snake-like trails over my abs before gliding over my aching cock. It was a not-so-subtle reminder of my problem.

_Just do it. You know you'll feel better when you're done. Then you can deal with your 'feelings'. Now, just fucking feel for once. _

I grabbed the only thing I had in my shower and lathered up my hands with my Old Spice body wash. My cock was as hard as steel, knowing he was going to find some much-needed relief. I ran my fingers from base to tip lathering him up, careful not to get any soap near the hole. That shit burned,and I didn't need that tonight. This was not going to be slow. I needed to cum...now.

I wrapped my fingers around my shaft and picked up a fast rhythm as the song _The Battle Of One_ by 30 Seconds To Mars blared from the speakers. I set my pace to the bass and drums, grunts and groans spilling from my mouth as I twisted my fingers over my cock. My mind ran wild with images of Bella on her knees while I fucked her mouth. When the thought of Edward behind me, playing with my ass, flashed through my mind, I exploded into one of the best orgasms I had ever felt. My hand slowed as my abs rippled, the quivering muscles slowly calming as the amazing feeling that had rocketed through me drifted away.

I watched the remains of my one-handed-love-fest swirl down the drain, squeezing the tip a few more times to make sure I got everything out. I took a piss, because there was no fucking reason to wash off then go pee. That made no fucking sense. I grabbed my body wash and lathered up again, once I had everything soaped up, I rinsed off and grabbed my toothbrush. I was obsessed with my teeth and probably brushed more than the required three times a day, but hey, at least I had nice fucking teeth.

Once I was clean, I shut the water off and opened the shower door. Grabbing the towel off the rack, I dried myself, before turning off my iPod. I opened the door to my bedroom, swinging my towel around my hips. My dresser was a few feet away, so I grabbed a pair of boxers, basketball shorts and an old college t-shirt. I dropped the towel in the laundry basket and got dressed. I would sort this shit out tomorrow. Tonight, I was getting shit-faced, and nothing was going to stop that from happening..._nothing_.

The house was completely quiet for some reason. No noises drifted from downstairs, and I figured Edward and Bella must of left or got a fucking room, like I had begged for them to do. I jogged down the stairs, itching for another beer. I practically ran to the fridge and ripped the door open with my frustration mounting once again.

"Oh, come on! Fuck!"

I was pissed. The six pack I had bought the night before seemed to have disappeared, even though I could have sworn it was still in there when I had grabbed a bottle earlier.

"Why? Today of all days, why do you have to fucking be empty of the only thing that can help me? What did I ever do to you?" I yelled at the fridge. Yes, I was complaining to an appliance. I was going fucking crazy.

The door was still wide open, my large arm slung over it as I leaned my head against the freezer. My eyes were closed, wondering if this day would shit on me anymore than it already had.

"Emmett, you okay?"

Those three words, spoken into the otherwise quiet house, almost gave me a fucking heart attack. I jumped involuntarily and slammed the door shut before spinning around, coming face-to-face with Bella.

"Jesus, Bells, you trying to fucking kill me?" I asked in exasperation, grabbing at my heart as I mocked pain.

"Oh, shut up, dork. I heard someone talking and figured you were out. I was bored out of my mind waiting and thought I'd see if you could use some company," she said with a smile, before turning towards the living room.

The first floor of the house was open, so my eyes followed her across the room as she took a seat on the couch—my couch. The very same one she had been dry humping Edward on when I came home. My dick stirred at the visual memory, and I groaned out loud. I quietly, but very sternly, told Emmett Jr. to 'knock it the fuck off, before I went to sit next to her.

"Who were you talking to anyway?"

I knew she wouldn't let that slip. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Nobody, really. I was hoping to come downstairs and grab a beer and it was all fucking gone, of course. I guess I needed to complain to someone...and I was the only one around," I laughed at the insane answer even as it left my lips.

_Who admits to talking to themselves? _

_Guess you do._

_Right, thanks for the back-up, there, ass-wipe._

_Sure thing, fuckhead._

My inner dialog was pissing me the fuck off.

Bella had a small smile playing across her lips but didn't respond, so I kept the conversation going.

"So Bells, where did Edward go? I thought you two had plans on Fridays."

I stretched my arm out behind her over the back of the couch, our legs were almost touching. It was always easy being around Bella, and I felt like I never had to worry about saying the wrong thing. I felt as comfortable around her as I was around Edward, and when people would ask me what I felt about them, I would answer with the truth. They were the closest friends that I had, no fucking lie. Yeah, I had been friends with Edward longer, but Bella fit right in when she started dating him. We always had fun when we were all together, and I never once felt like the third wheel. Something had changed today, however. I had no fucking clue what triggered the change, but from the moment I had come home from work, saw them, reacted the way that I did...something very substantial had shifted within me. I wanted them both in every way possible.

"He drank all of your beer and figured you would be pissed, so he ran to grab some. I made him promise to bring home a couple pizzas, too, to make up for it," she explained.

It figured that he would be the one to drink it. I started to answer her, to comment on how Edward always did shit like that, and I should have known better, but my peripheral vision caught movement from her right before I felt her hand slide onto my knee. My stomach dropped, and I drew in a quick, sharp breath as I wondered what the fuck she was doing. Bella had never touched me like this.

_You're making something out of nothing._

_Shut the fuck up. I am trying to concentrate, and you're not helping. Her hand should be moving away...anytime now._

When I finally let my eyes meet hers, I saw something within them that I had never seen before. Want. She fucking wanted me. Her eyes darted from our gaze to my mouth and back again, before she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. My body reacted on its own and without my permission as a low groan spilled out of me when I realized her hand was making slow circles up my thigh. I quickly grabbed it before she could reach the one place that I so fucking badly wanted her to be.

"What the fuck, Bella?"

I forced myself to remove her hand from my thigh and waited for her to tell me what the hell was going on. I had known Bella for four years, and nothing like this had ever happened before. Yeah, we would joke around a lot and flirt sometimes, but it was always harmless. I knew that she was Edward's, and no matter how badly I wanted her, she would never, could never, be mine.

"I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean to. I have no idea what I was doing," she said quietly, looking away from me and shaking her head while she spoke.

_Is that a tear? Is she fucking crying?_

"Jesus, Bells, come here," I choked out, grabbing her into a huge bear hug that coaxed a half-laugh, half-sniffle from her as she buried her face into my chest.

"I'm not mad or anything," I quickly explained, "I just...fuck...you can't do shit like that, okay?"

"Okay, I was stupid. I just thought you knew how I felt."

_Excuse me?_

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from me. My mind was racing at the meaning behind her words. My eyes frantically searched her face, desperately trying to figure out what the fuck she was thinking.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Bella?"

She just looked at me, her mouth opening and closing a few times, but before she actually spit anything out, the front door opened. Without looking toward the sound, I kept my eyes on Bella's, trying to wordlessly encourage her to talk to me. Nothing came out through her beautiful lips.

"Everything alright in here?" Edward's voice fell into the air around us, and I heard him shut the door before he moved to the kitchen and set down whatever he'd brought in with him.

He walked over to the couch and sat down behind me, as my hands fell from Bella's shoulders. I turned and shoved my back against the couch, running my hands over my face and hair. I tried to forget her words, but they played like a skipping record in my head, "_I just thought you knew how I felt." _There was no fucking way those words could mean what I would wanted them to mean.

_Did she want me as much as I wanted her? What about Edward?_

"Em, you alright?" Edward grabbed my hand to pull it from my face, and when I opened my eyes to look at him, I saw the same look that I had seen in Bella's eyes just moments earlier. They were full of the same want.

_What the fuck is going on with these two? _

_What the fuck is going on with me? That is the more important question._

I jumped from the fucking couch and bolted to the kitchen, snatching a beer off the counter. I quickly snapped the top off before chugging a large portion of the bottle and set it down on the counter. I was facing away from the couch, and I couldn't bring myself to look at them again in that moment. I had no idea if they were still even there.

My mind raced with all of the possibilities of what this could mean. This day was going to change everything. There would be no going back after we laid all of our cards out. Was I willing to lose our close friendships over a group fuck? No, I was not. No matter how much I wanted them, I could not risk losing them. I cared about them both too much to ever hurt them.

I was lost in thought as I felt two hands rest on my shoulders. I inhaled deeply as his voice caressed the air around us.

"I think we need to talk," Edward almost whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, you're damned right, we need to talk," I said, moving away from him and grabbing a box of pizza. I roughly sat down at the kitchen table, immediately digging into the pizza box.

"Bella, let's eat first then we can talk, okay baby?"

I watched as Edward walked over to Bella and kissed her temple before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the table.

"Okay," she whispered at a volume that I could barely understand.

I was trying to inhale as much pizza and beer as I could. It was a distraction and allowed me to not have to look at either one of them. Maybe if I ate enough of it, I could say I was sick and go to my room, hopefully avoiding the inevitable conversation. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what they had to say.

The idea of having Bella alone...fucking caused my stomach to churn. I wanted both of them or nothing. I wasn't going to be just some quick fuck and hurt Edward in the process. I don't think I could handle ruining our friendship over a girl, even if it was Bella.

"Emmett, when you get done shoving your face, we need to talk about things. This has been going on way too long, and I think we all might benefit with getting things out in the open."

I sighed, foreign emotions swirling inside of my head and stomach.

"If you think so. I'm not so sure you want to know what I have to say, Edward," I responded, still avoiding his gaze, before chasing the pizza with a long pull from my beer. The buzz would be kicking in soon, and I sure as hell was going to need it if I had to deal with whatever 'this' was.

"Oh, I want to know Em, you have no idea how bad both of us want to know. Bella and I need to get this off our chests, and we just can't keep things from you anymore. I can't and neither can Bella."

I just stared at him, chewing the last of my pizza. I swallowed before taking another swig of my beer, not taking my eyes from Edward the entire time. He fucking just looked right back at me, never even touching his food. His green eyes burned with something I had never seen before, and I had to look away, unable to process the rapid unraveling of whatever the fuck this was. I focused on the glass bottle in my hands, turning it in circles on the table. Part of me desperately wanted to know what he had to say, while the other part of me screamed to run away, to leave it here and walk away. I was all too aware of the fact that from this point forward, regardless of what was about to be said, things were going to change. We were both very fucking aware of that fact..

"Em, do you think we could figure this out together?" He continued. I could feel his eyes on me but refused to meet his gaze. "We have been friends for a long time, and it hasn't been easy keeping secrets from you. Bella knows everything, so none of this is a surprise to her. Don't worry about that shit," Edward's voice was calm, and I wondered why he wasn't freaking out about everything like I was.

I sighed, gathering my courage to just bite the damn bullet.

"Alright man, I'm listening. What are you two hiding?" I finally brought my eyes back to Edward's, and he ran his hands through his crazy bronze hair, his eyes darting from mine to Bella's, where they lingered for a moment before he turned to look back at me.

"Where do I start?" He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Okay, um...I guess I will start at the beginning."

Edward's hands flew to his face again, rubbing it furiously before tangling back through his hair.

_He looks so fucking sexy when he does that._

_Not the time for thinking like that. Pay attention to what the fuck he's saying, not how hot he looks._

_You're right._

_Of course I am._

Edward started talking again, snapping me out of my lust-filled thoughts.

"When Bella and I started dating we told each other everything. There really wasn't a lot to talk about in regards to past relationships with either of us, but over the last four years we became comfortable talking about certain fantasies and feelings towards others." Edward stopped at that, looking to Bella again as she grabbed his hand and smiled. She hadn't said anything since she sat down, but looked to ease any worries Edward had just by being next to him. I just sat there, waiting as my eyes darted back and forth between the two of them.

"Okay, that's great Edward, but where the fuck are you going with this? I mean, how could you two have feelings towards 'others' when you're together? Isn't that wrong in some moral book somewhere?"

I was not going to be the one to speak first about what I was feeling. There was no fucking way I was putting my heart on the line when I wasn't even sure we were thinking the same thing. I had finally realized that I had wanted to be with Edward, and it was something I had wanted for a long time. I might have just figured this out today, but when I thought back to all the time we spent together over the last eight years, I realized that I had always been attracted to him, and my feelings for him were more then I ever thought they would be. There was no denying that if things did progress physically, my heart would get involved. Outwardly I may have appeared to look tough and emotionally aloof, but on the inside, there was nothing further from the truth.

"I'm trying to explain, Emmett. Putting our friendship on the line isn't fucking easy for me, okay?"

Edward's mouth was set in a straight line as his jaw flexed, his words were almost a growl, and I was completely frustrated at the way it made my dick react in a moment like this.

"Nothing you say is going to ruin our friendship, man. Nothing. Please just tell me," I said, beginning to think that just maybe we both were on the same page. I never wanted him to think I would hate him for anything he had to say.

Edward inhaled a deep breathe and closed his eyes. When the next words fell from his mouth, my breath caught. They were words that, on some level, I had always wanted to hear, but never thought I would.

"I want you, Emmett, so fucking bad it scares me. I've wanted you from the first time I laid eyes on you eight years ago. A year into my relationship with Bella, I told her everything, and she confessed that she had always wanted to be with you, too. We both want you, more then anything."

He finally opened his eyes to look at me, and when they made contact with my own, the sincerity and vulnerability that I found there were enough for me.

I stood up roughly from the table, my chair grinding heavily across the hardwood floor as I abandoned it where I had been sitting. I moved toward him, never breaking his stare and grabbed onto his shoulders, picking him up out of his seat and shoving him against the wall. My mouth found his, and as our lips met, we both let out a loud groan.

_God...why have I waited so long to feel his lips on mine?_

I licked his bottom lip eagerly, asking for entrance, and when he returned the gesture, I couldn't help the whimper that escaped. I shoved my hard body closer to his, and laced my fingers in the back of his hair. His hands were pressed tightly against my back as we kissed like we had been lovers for years. After a few minutes of grinding against him and kissing the fuck out of him, I let go of his mouth, my breathing hard and ragged, and I turned to Bella. Her eyes were heavy with lust and desire as she watched Edward and me.

"Come here, baby," I called to her, my voice ragged and husky with need.

I reached out my hand for her, while leaving my other at its place around Edward's neck. His breathing, like mine, was still ragged, coming in short, desperate spurts after my attack on his mouth.

Bella stood up from her chair and walked over to us. Her beautiful eyes glancing back and forth between Edward and I, she bit her bottom lip. As she reached us, I moved my thumb over her trapped lip,and she released her bite. I glanced at Edward, feeling slightly unsure about acting on what I wanted to do next. His eyes met mine, a slight smile playing on his lips as he nodded in affirmation, and I tore away from his gaze. Turning my attention to Bella, I leaned in and pulled her full bottom lip between my own. She was sweet, soft and slow, such a contrast to the rough face and fast lips of Edward. I moaned into her mouth, and she grabbed onto my neck. My hand slipped from Edward's neck to wrap my arms around her and lift her up while our mouths found a perfect rhythm.

I felt Edward slide his hands over my back as he leaned into Bella and me.

"I think we should take this to a room. What do you two think?"

_You don't have to ask me twice._

Reluctantly, I pulled away from Bella and set her back on the ground, my hands never leaving the curves of her hips.

"Yeah," we both answered at the same time. The three of us laughed as I grabbed one of each of their hands in my own, suddenly feeling braver as I led them toward the stairs. Edward stopped me before I could get to the first step.

"I think we should go to my room, Em. I have everything we need in there, and once we get started, I don't think were going to want to stop."

"Okay," I replied.

He was right. I turned away from the stairs as Edward led Bella and me into his room. He let go of Bella's hand and walked to his nightstand to turn on the lamp, leaving us to stand in the doorway. He pulled out some matches and began lighting the candles he had throughout his room, blowing out the match once he lit the last one. I couldn't care less about fucking candles, but I knew Bella would like that shit, and I had to admit, it was nice and added a little something extra to the atmosphere.

_Nice? When the fuck did you grow a vagina? _

_Very funny, asshole._

Edward walked toward us, reaching out to shut off the light, and the room glowed and danced shadows of light.

_Shadows of light?_ _Man you are turning into a fucking pansy._

_Fuck. You._

I ignored my stupid fucking inner voices again and focused on the two gorgeous people in front of me. There was something about each of them, something that set my body on fire. Edward was tall and lean, about two inches shy of my six-foot-four frame. Bella was around five-foot-three, curvy, with full C breasts. Her skin was smooth and soft as I ran my fingers down her arm. I was already holding her hand so I gave her a gentle squeeze, and she looked up at me. I nodded toward the bed,and was rewarded with a smile and a small nod, and I led her further into the room.

Edward shut the door and locked it before coming back to stand next to us.

"I just want you both to know how much you mean to me. If this isn't something your comfortable with, or if you want to stop at any time, just say the word, and we will. I want to spend the next several hours exploring the both of you, so if that's okay with you..." he trailed off not finishing his thought, because at that moment, both Bella and I had our hands on him.

Bella made quick work at getting his jeans off, while I pulled his t-shirt over his head. Once he was free of all clothing except his boxers, I let my mouth explore the skin of his neck, licking and sucking at his collar bone, before I ran my tongue along the unshaven line of his jaw. My hands were moving up and down his back and over his ass. He let out a loud 'fuck', and I looked down to see Bella on her knees, She had his boxers off with his long-holy-fucking-hell-thick cock in her mouth. I fucking whimpered. He was so fucking perfect, and I wanted him to fuck me so bad at that moment that I was almost blinded by the thought.

"You like that Emmett? Watching me fuck Bella's mouth? Wait till I'm buried in your tight fucking ass, then you can whimper and groan while you scream my fucking name."

_Oh. God._

Edward didn't curse very often, and was easily the hottest fucking thing I had ever heard him say—that I'd ever heard _anyone_ say. Ever.

"Yes," I breathed huskily, "I love watching you fuck her mouth. I can't wait till you fuck me. Then I am going to return the favor, and show you what it's like to feel consumed by my fucking cock."

He moaned, his eyes rolling in his head as his hips instinctively flexed forward. Bella hadn't ceased in her efforts and continued to lick and suck along his shaft, making incredible, wet noises. Soft moans escaped her lips as she focused on bringing Edward pleasure.

I stroked her shoulder asking her to stop and pulled her up to me. Edward was still standing at attention, and watched as I pulled her shirt over her head while she pulled down her shorts and underwear. I took a moment to enjoy her naked body and noticed she had a bare pussy, exactly how I liked them.

"You are so fucking hot, Bells," I said, unable to keep my eyes from her perfect form. She smiled back at me, the sexiest grin I'd ever seen.

"I feel the same way about you Em," she said, moving toward me and sliding her hands beneath the hemline of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head.

Bella's lips crashed against mine while her hands frantically pulled down my shorts and boxers. I broke the kiss just long enough to step out of my shorts, before quickly pulling her back to me. Lightly pinching her chin between in thumb and forefinger, I tilted her head back and licked and nipped at the exposed flesh behind her ear. Her salty, sweet skin was fucking amazing, and I wanted to taste every inch of her. I felt two warm hands on my lower back before I felt Edward kiss in between my shoulder blades. His mouth on my skin caused me to groan softly against Bella's ear.

"Fuck Em...the noises you make...God, I love hearing you," Bella said as she pressed herself harder against me. I slowly moved my hand down her arm to her hips and made circles with my thumbs before ghosting up her sides to her breasts, I ran my fingers along the bottom, then up the sides a few times before I drew the pad of my thumb over her nipple. It instantly tightened, and I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face knowing I did that to her.

"Do you like when I touch you like this?" I murmured the question against her skin, feeling her pulse quicken against my lips.

She nodded but didn't say anything. She inhaled deeply, her eyes closed, bottom lip between her teeth.

"How about when I tease your other nipple at the same time?" I continued, huskily.

She let out a loud moan when I decided my tongue would be more enjoyable for us both than my thumb would be. I licked and sucked each of her perfect breasts, pulling her nipples between my teeth and biting gently. My hands massaged the peak I didn't have my mouth on as I took turns paying equal attention to both.

All the while, Edward stood close behind me, running his smooth hands and soft mouth along my back, over the dimples above my ass and back up to the back of my neck. His lips covered every inch, and it felt incredible. I wanted so fucking badly to touch them both at the same time. I let go of Bella with one last lick of her nipple and stood up straight.

"Lay down on the bed, baby," I instructed her quietly.

Bella did as I asked and moved herself onto the large, king-sized poster bed before situating herself in the middle. My eyes fell to Edward's as I, once again, silently questioned if he was okay with this. He nodded quickly before he turned me to face Bella.

"Get on the fucking bed, Emmett," he nearly growled.

I couldn't help but laugh at how eager he was, but I was feeling exactly the same way. I climbed onto the bed, running my hands along Bella's smooth legs trailing kisses in the wake of my fingers. I made my way to her upper thigh, dragging my tongue along where her panties would be. I stopped, checking her reaction and moaned when I saw her lust-filled eyes watching me while she lightly ran her fingers over her breasts.

She nodded her silent permission, and I grabbed her legs, spreading her open widely before me. Her pussy was already wet, and fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing—knowing she was ready.

"Jesus, Bells, your fucking soaked," I groaned.

Words escaped her, and she remained quiet while I moved my face between her legs, my lips finally reaching her sweet pussy, kissing and licking. She fucking tasted like honey, and I couldn't get enough.

I felt the bed shift, and before I could process what was happening, my legs were spread open, and a large, warm hand wrapped around my cock.

"Fuck," I grunted at the sudden pleasure, all the while continuing my efforts on Bella's beautiful body.

She moaned and whimpered under me, and it made me so fucking hard. Seeing her, tasting her, listening to the noises she made while Edward stroked me, touched me like he fucking knew exactly what I needed.

_He is a fucking man remember?_

_Can't you see I'm busy here? Leave me the fuck alone._

I didn't have more time to argue with myself, because my attention was distracted even further when I heard the distinct top of a lube bottle open, followed by a slick finger circling my back door. I froze, not from fear of the actual act of being with Edward in that way, but from the fear of the pain I would feel from never having done this before. The three of us stopped everything in unison.

"If you want to stop, just say the word Em. I don't want to make you do anything you're not sure about or ready for," Edward assured me, no hint of anger in his voice, letting me know he would be okay if I needed to stop him.

"No," I said huskily, "I'm ready. I want this; I want you—both of you. I have never been more sure of any fucking thing in my entire life," I said firmly, turning to look at him, meeting his gaze before turning back to Bella and meeting her eyes. I wanted them each to see that I meant my words. With those assurances, I resumed trying to bring the amazing woman in front of me to orgasm.

Edward brought his finger back to the place it had abandoned moments ago, telling me with his soft, quiet voice that he would be gentle. A moment later, he slowly slipped his finger inside of me.

"Fuck," I moaned, drawing out the word against Bella's pussy.

The feelings created by Edward's finger moving in my ass while he stroked my cock were nothing short of fucking incredible. My body tingled, and my cock grew impossibly harder. After a few strokes, he let go of me, only to have his hand slide to my hip, steadying me as he continued pumping his finger with his other hand while he added another. A few seconds later, he added a third finger, stretching me and preparing me for him. Fuck, it felt amazing. I could only imagine what his cock would feel like. That idea alone nearly pushed me over the edge.

I altered my attention slightly to focus on what I was doing to Bella as her moans and cries grew louder. I knew she had to be close and needed something to send her over the edge, so bringing my two fingers to my mouth, I generously wet them before sliding them inside her pussy curling them up to stroke her g-spot. She instantly came undone, moaning my name over and over as her body quivered in front of me, her inner walls clenching around my fingers as I slowed them and gently withdrew from her.

Edward stopped at the same time, and I heard the distinct sound of a condom being opened from behind me. He tapped me on the shoulder and handed one to me.

"I want you to fuck Bella while I fuck you, and then we'll switch. Think you can hold out to come while your buried balls deep in me?" Edward asked in a low, velvet voice, his chest pressed up against my back. His words sent goosebumps across my skin as they swirled in my brain.

"Jesus, Edward. You can't say shit like that and expect me to hold out," I ground out. I couldn't help it. I was already as hard as a fucking rock, and he expected me to fuck Bella, then get him ready and fuck him?

"Don't worry, Em. I'll have him wet and waiting for you by the time your ready to fuck him," Bella said with that sexy grin.

How she knew that I was worried about that, beat the fuck out of me, but I liked that I didn't have to explain myself.

She sat up and moved to kneel behind Edward. I heard her whisper something to him but couldn't make it out. Before I could ask her what she said, Edward placed a hand at my back and pushed my chest down while my ass was still raised in the air. In my peripheral vision, I could see him grab his condom-covered cock right before I felt it press against me. Little-by-little, he inched his way into me. He was slow and gentle, as he promised me he would be, and I felt him stretch me within as he penetrated me completely.

"Fuck, fucking fuck, fuck," I moaned louder than I ever had. Jesus, he felt incredible, stretching me, the heat of his fucking sexy body pressed against me.

"God, Em, you have no idea how long I have wanted you like this. Your ass is so fucking tight...so warm...shit," he grunted.

I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were closed, his jaw flexed as his mouth was formed into a tight line. He wasn't moving, and I needed him to...now.

I reached between my legs and lightly played with his balls and heard the bottle of lube open again and a loud grunt come from Edward. I could only guess that Bella was getting him ready for me as she said she would, because his grunts changed to groans and gasps as he moved in me. His fingers where digging into my hips as he set a slow rhythm. The otherwise quiet room was full of my moans of pleasure and Edward's, the slapping of our skin and our heavy breaths of oxygen.

After a few minutes of Edward and I feeling one another, touching, absorbing, I felt the bed move again. Bella came up next to me, pressing her soft lips against mine and causing me to moan into her mouth as her tongue traced circles around mine. She grabbed at my neck, and pulled away before whispering in my ear.

"He's all ready for you, Em."

_God this woman is perfect, your one fucking lucky bastard._

I steadied myself with one hand while I opened the condom with my teeth and rolled it on. She moved in front of me, and flipped on all fours. I pulled her ass closer to where I wanted her, grabbed her hips roughly and plunging into her hot, wet, pussy.

"Oh fuck," she moaned.

I grunted in response, using all of my focus to keep from jizzing immediately.

There was no fucking way I could handle being in her at the same time Edward was in me. The sensations were overwhelming, and I was on total sensory overload. The physical sensations coupled with the emotions of what was happening caused my heart to pound and my mind to race.

_Don't jizz, don't jizz._

_You know you want to. The way her hot pussy is squeezing your cock while Edward fills your ass, it would feel fucking incredible to jizz. Do it._

_No. I need to last. I have to._

_Do you not remember Emmett Jr. is a cock-monster? Have you forgotten how fast you recover when you fuck? Isn't that what all the girls kept coming back for?_

_God, I love you so fucking much right now._

_You're fucking crazy. Now jizz, fucker._

_Fuck, yeah, I will._

"Why the fuck have we waited to be together like this?" I grunted aloud. "All the time wasted when we could have been with each other. I'm not wasting another, fucking, single second. Cum for me Bella," I commanded, "Cum with me now."

Bella whimpered and moaned telling me she was almost there, and in that moment, I wanted this to last, the three of us together. I didn't want this to be a fucking one-time thing. It couldn't be a one time thing.

"Emmett, wait, no. I want you in me, please," Edward begged.

I wasn't sure if he thought I would back out of the plan for tonight, or what, but that was not fucking happening. He was going to know what this felt like, to be filled entirely with someone that he cared about the most.

"Don't worry, Edward." I breathed heavily. "I will. Soon, man," I grunted as I reached around to Bella's clit, running it between my thumb and forefinger and sliding along her inner lips while I continued my thrusts.

"Bella, now," I growled. "Cum, now."

My actions and words sent her over the edge, and her pussy milked me in its death-grip as I spilled into the condom. I moaned loudly, and Edward continued to thrust into me.

"Edward, let go," I managed to say to him. "Cum inside me."

"Fucking-holy-shit-mother-fucker," he groaned, his body jerking as he spilled his seed inside of me. I was still inside Bella, and my recently semi-hard-on grew infinitely harder with his noises...again.

"Jesus, Em. Seriously?" Bella asked with wide eyes. I responded to her remark with a crooked grin.

"Yeah, Bells. One of my many fucking talents," I laughed.

"You're not kidding. God, Edward, I hope your ready," said Bella as she moved forward my hard cock withdrawing from her warmth. I was careful to roll the condom down, tie it off, and throw it in the trash after Edward pulled himself out of me. He wasn't ready to go again, but when he looked down and saw that I was, he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"You'll be the death of me Emmett McCarty," he said.

I smirked.

"The night's just getting started, Edward Cullen."


End file.
